Talk:Shadowmere (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Civil War during the civil war questline i was at an imperial camp and i got off of shadowmere and a dragon attacked. when it was over i accidently mounted another horse. i then completed the quest and now the camp is gone and i assume shadowmere stayed at the camp and vanished with it. im playing on 360 any ideas or fixes? possibly a note in the glitches section i expect. 01:00, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ^ Try returning to the first Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary (The spot where you first got Shadowmere from). Like other horses that return to their stable after sometime, Shadowmere should have returned to it's original location if she just "vanished" with the camp. It's fairly difficult for Shadowmere to be killed so the above mentioned is probably the most likely explanation/fix for the issue you've encountered. (mer. 22 févr. 18:20) Dovahfeyn (talk) 02:19, February 23, 2012 (UTC)Dovahfeyn Destroy the Dark Brotherhood and Get Shadowmere Using the console commands it is possible to obtain Shadowmere with no involvement or even with destroying the Dark Brotherhood. By typing player.placeatme 9CCD7 and then mounting Shadowmere, it effectively causes Shadowmere to become your horse although you miss out on the cool cinematic effects. But then again, YouTube is there for a reason. 06:50, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Shadowmere bug (help) I have two accounts on skyrim, the first one i got shadowmere without a hitch, but on my second one the audio goes off as if shadowmere came out of the tar pool, but he never appeared. I've tried all the tips in this article but none worked for me, does my first account have anything to do with this or am I just completely screwed? help please. - Update I finally got him, I just went on with my usual skyrim business and after a few weeks thought i'd check for the heck of it, and behold there he was! so my advise is just play like you normally would without it and check every week or so at the old sancuary. ME TOO! HelenaHanbazkt How to use shadow mere as a container hi, um... i dont know if this works butt you could kill shadow mere , stick stuff in his body, wait 10 days, let him become alive again, and kill him, and see if those itmes are still in him, if it does, leave the items there, and wait till he comes alive again, and you could ill him and get those items for emergencies like in oblivion Shadowmere is a MARE. SHE was a MARE in Oblivion and as far as I am concerned SHE needs to remain a MARE not a stallion.. Astrid is a moron who apparently can't tell the difference. BUG: When fast traveling to Riften or Riften Stables (whenever Shadowmere appears in the stables) there might appear 2 Shadowmeres, It has happened to me twice, (maybe more, I don't usually pay attention) one Shadowmere appears infront of the stables (where it should) and the other one somewhere near (once I found it swimming in the lake and another at the other side of the entrance) not sure if this happends with other horses but Shadowmere is unique and seeing 2 of them is considered a bug. KaybiMay (talk) 22:30, June 2, 2012 (UTC)Kaybi :As long as we're talking about what Shadowmere is, why hasn't anybody said anything about Shadowmere's head looking like a donkey in Skyrim, instead of a horse. It has bothered me since I first encountered her! LVTDUDE (talk) 07:35, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Shadowmere gone? When I got Frost, shadowmere disappered. i decided to kill frost and hes still gone. Can someone help me? Dissapearing? Shadowmere has just not been spawning, and I forgot where I last saw him. This has happened with Iona with all my Daedric Armor, and Lydia who has my shield of Ysgramor. I play on the 360, help? * Dawnguard bug:Castle Volkihar (Xbox360) *In the DawnGuard update, going to Castle Volkihar with Shadowmere and leaving by fast travel without being mounted on him sometimes causes Shadowmere to stay there. *To fix this go back to the Castle Volkihar and mount Shadowmere then fast travel back to a pre-DawnGuard location. I know this happened to me but, can anyone else test this for me please? So we can warn about this bug. :) MIssing Shadowmere (FIXED) OK. I've had Shadowmere for a while, and I just defeated the Dawngaurd questline. I was out in the wild when a dragon attacked me near Haymore's Shame. The dragon wouldn't land anywhere near me on the ground, so I decided to just go inside the cave and continue on with my active quest. Shadowmere and the dragon were still in an active battle, even though the dragon was just flying around. Shadowmere was alive when I went in, and when I came out of the cave, Shadowmere was gone. I looked everywhere. I've tried taveling back to the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary near Falkreath, and she isn't there either. I've tried traveling back to Castle Volkihar, and she isn't there either. I know the horse didn't die. But no matter where I fast travel, Shadowmere never spawns. I don't know if summoning a spectral horse (from finishing quest in the Soul Cairn for Arvak's skull) is what caused this or just finishing the Dawngaurd main questline. Any advice or ideas? ---- Faye OK, so I just ended up loading a previous save. This will teach me to save more often b/c I ended up losing A LOT of gameplay. ---- I'm having a similar problem to above ^ I went into the Soul Cairn and used Arvak (the soul horse) to get around faster. Then when I came out Shadowmere was gone. No matter where I fast travel to, he just won't come to me. I feel bad for cheating on him, but I got tired of running around in the Soul Cairn. Can anyone help? -Al do people not know that when you ride one horse any horse that fast travels with you is no longer your main horse so in your case arvak is treated as your main horse so shadowmere stays where you last fast traveled. 05:05, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Seconding the above. Only your LAST HORSE fast travels with you. If you ride Arvak, Shadowmere is no longer your most recent horse. Not a bug. 22:35, August 13, 2012 (UTC) (360) For unknown reasons, Shadowmere may lose the ability to sprint. I was able to fix this by fast-traveling to Whiterun Stables, and killing Shadowmere. Loading the last save and mounting Shadowmere seemed to fix this. It may be worthwhile to note that I mounted her while in sneak mode. (360) Had a similar problem after returning from Solstheim where I rode Arvak. Fast travelled back to skyrim expecting to find Shadowmere at Windhelm stables but she was not there, Searched all other stables and both Dark Brotherhood hideouts still no sign. Fast travelled back to Solstheim and then immediately back to Windhelm, checked the stables, still no sign. Fast travelled to DB hideout in Falkreath, no sign, waited 24 hours still no Shadowmere. I then walked across the pool where Shadowmere originally spawns up the bank on the other side and found Shadowmere on the side of the road under a tree. Hope this helps. 14:34, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Looking for Shadowmere OK. Question: Shadowmere is no longer my main horse, so no longer fast travel with me. Where do i find him???Freeman1785 (talk) 10:50, October 27, 2012 (UTC) : If I'm not mistaken, Shadowmere will be back at the pond at which he/she was first summoned. 17:02, October 27, 2012 (UTC) : PC Version (Highly recommend adding this to the main article): You can get Shadowmere back by using the console commands "prid 9CCD8" (to target Shadowmere), then "moveto player" to teleport Shadowmere to your location. Obviously, only use this where Shadowmere could legitimately be found (not inside a city or a dungeon) to prevent problems arising. 01:38, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Becoming Shadowmere I tried to geton Shadowmere but when it did the mounting animation I looked like I was swimming in midair next to Shadowmere. After about a minute I "landed" on the floor and now I just control Shadowmere in third person. When Shadowmere moves, so does my character. Lucien Lachance and my follower still follow my character and he no-clips through any terrain in his way when I move. Tried fast traveling, I'm still Shadowmere. Wouldn't mind this so much, but I can't attack or speak to anyone. It's pretty fun but I wish there was a fix. Tried to load a save but it says my last save was days ago (which is not true... something's wrong). Please help lol. I really don't want to reload such a long gone save. Update- I tried removing some armor to see what would happen, and Shadowmere just diappeared, the terrain lost texture, and my point of view is low to the ground like a mudcrab. I can't move (except looking around). I fast travelled to Morthal and it's the same thing except I see my char slanted and in midair. I control him even though I can't move myself. Lucien Lachance is still saying the "Shadowmere my old friend" thing. For those that don't want a horse... I've always hated horses and would prefer not to have one. If anyone else is like me, it appears that once Shadowmere appears at the pond, if you simply don't get on him/her (gender disputed, I guess), it'll just stay there and not follow you. I suppose it'll always be there too until you finally jump on and make it your horse. If you mount any horse that isn't stolen it will become "your horse" and follow you around. Obviously not mounting Shadowmere will not make it become your horse. Versely, if Shadowmere follows you and you want to be rid of it, you can buy a horse, then mount it to clear the slot to make shadowmere leave, then just kill the new horse. Arvak also works. Zelron Harbinger of the end times 06:32, December 27, 2012 (UTC)